thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane (Comic Adaptation)
Shane is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead. He is a small-town sheriff's deputy alongisde his partner, Rick Grimes. Shane grew intimate feelings for Lori, Rick's wife, and led her and her son to safety during the initial outbreak. He was later killed while attempting to murder his best friend. He is the primary antagonist of Season 1. Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky Before the outbreak, both Rick and Shane were stuck in a firefight with an escaped convict, both debating how to deal with the situation. Rick, unfortunately, ended up getting shot in the incident, with Shane taking care of the convict. While Rick survived, he was left in a coma, and it is then the dead started rising. With the population being ordered into the major cities by the government, Shane, seeing the crisis worsen, accompanied Rick's wife, Lori, and her son, Carl to Atlanta to find shelter. Shane proved instrumental in getting the two to Atlanta. As they neared the city, Lori became depressed over Rick's assumed death, and the fact that they essentially abandoned Rick in their town's hospital. Shane, however, comforted Lori and the two became closer. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate night with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, something Shane had wanted for a long time (hinting that he could have had a long-term fixation with Lori even before this). Afterward, Shane assumed the two were now lovers in a relationship and asked Lori, assuming the crisis would end soon, if she would tell Rick about their relationship if Rick was still alive. Lori, however, confessed she didn't know. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Shane had possibly impregnated Lori, being that she is revealed to be pregnant not long after Rick returns. The three, unable to enter the zombie-overridden city of Atlanta, settled on its outskirts and joined up with Dale and the survivor group he had formed. Shane, an authority figure, became the group's de-facto leader, and the group of survivors, eventually expanding, lived on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would arrive and save everyone. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 When Rick eventually arrives and joins the group, Shane is initially overjoyed; however, once Rick arrives, Lori quickly breaks off the relationship between her and Shane. Though he acts as if he accepts her decision, he gradually becomes jealous of Rick and Lori getting back together and becomes obsessed with her. Lori confronts him, telling him that he "has to stop". While he believes she is referring to their romance, she really means his fixation on her. At one point, he attempts to bring up their moment on the highway, which she immediately silences, saying that "it was a mistake". Distraught by this, and with his obsession with Lori impacting his mental state, he is sent into an emotional spiral, leading to a fight with Rick over the topic of staying at camp. Rick supports moving the camp to a safer location, while Shane insists that they would still be saved by the army. This severely damages the relationship between the two, with Rick at one point blaming Shane for the deaths of those who died during a zombie attack on the camp. Lori sides with Rick after a momentary fight, quickly getting in between them while lashing out at Shane, calling him insane. The sight and realization of Lori going to Rick's side, along with the rest of the group's shock at his actions, cause Shane to have a meltdown, running into the nearby woods, with Rick pursuing, until Shane stops and holds him at gunpoint. He begins to yell at Rick, saying how he believed Lori would eventually come back to him (thus hinting to Rick about the brief romance between them), and feels Rick "should have stayed dead". Shane is abruptly shot through the neck by Carl, Rick's son, in an act of defense of his father. Season 3 After learning that everyone is infected, Rick returns to where he buried Shane and digs him up. He finds him reanimated and shoots him in the head. Rick says to his corpse that he won't bury him again and leaves. Death Killed By *Carl Grimes (Alive) Seeing that Shane was completely insane and moments away from pulling the trigger, Carl, having followed and witnessed his father in danger, shot Shane in the neck. Shane choked on his own blood and died seconds later. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) When the group discovers the prison and realize that all dead become zombies, regardless of the manner of death, Rick travels back to the camp outside of Atlanta by motorbike to dig up Shane. Rick states that Shane was a good man before shooting him in the head. Rick doesn't bother to re-bury Shane, instead riding on his motorcycle back to The Prison. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TBA Trivia References TBA Category:Comic Adaptation